


May You Find Some Comfort Here

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [26]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x06 Shed Scene, Aftermath of Violence, Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes Use Their Words, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, POV Alex Manes, Protective Alex Manes, What-If, truck cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Alex made a split-second decision. He yanked the shed’s fire extinguisher off the wall and swung it bodily at his father. Not to take him out, just to get him away from Michael.“KEEP YOUR BIGOTRY TO YOURSELF. I AM DONE WITH THIS FAMILY, THIS SO-CALLED LEGACY, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, I AM DONE WITH YOU.”Alex slammed the shed door closed behind them without a look back. He had everything he cared about in this world on his body or clinging to it. His mother’s silver dream-catcher necklace was an ever-present warm spot against his sternum under his shirt.ORWhat if Alex had stood up to Sarge that fateful evening in the shed and then escaped with Michael in his arms?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105





	1. Fly Away from Here

**Author's Note:**

> For annunziatina <3.
> 
> This plot bunny was a very insistent one and I basically dropped everything else I was doing to write it down, which happened in feverish strokes of inspiration, a new and exciting thing for me, normally a much slower writer. Story and chapter titles come from the nostalgic and hauntingly beautiful song _Angel_ by Sarah McLachlan, which was the genesis of the idea for this story when I listened to it at work earlier this week.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, quotes, and pop culture references belong to their respective creators.

“NOOOOOO!!!”

_CRAck... CrAcK..._

“AAAGGGHHHHH!!!”

Alex made a split-second decision. He yanked the shed’s fire extinguisher off the wall and swung it bodily at his father. Not to take him out, just to get him away from Michael. 

He knew he would only have the element of surprise for a few moments but that would have to be enough. 

Before his father had even hit the ground, Alex let go of the red canister, threw his backpack on and slung his guitar case over his shoulder—the two things he was never without—grasped a shaking, shirtless Michael around the waist and hauled him to the door. His father looked more shocked by the fact that Alex had finally stood up to him than he was by the fact that he’d just gotten whacked by a blunt object.

“KEEP YOUR BIGOTRY TO YOURSELF. I AM DONE WITH THIS FAMILY, THIS SO-CALLED LEGACY, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, I AM DONE WITH YOU.”

Alex slammed the shed door closed behind them without a look back. He had everything he cared about in this world on his body or clinging to it. His mother’s silver dream-catcher necklace was an ever-present warm spot against his sternum under his shirt.

Michael was silent but for the sobs of pain he couldn’t quite muffle. Fuck. He must be hurting so much and it was all Alex’s fault.

“Keys?” Alex asked even as he propped Michael up against the door of his truck two houses down and began rifling through his pockets.

He found them before Michael could rub two words together, eyes squeezed shut, his breath coming out way too harsh and shallow to be sending enough oxygen to his brain.

“Breathe, Guerin,” Alex soothed as he helped lift his friend into the passenger seat. He deposited his backpack and guitar case in the bed of the truck next to Michael’s belongings on his way around to jump into the driver’s seat. One scared boy leaned over the other scared boy to buckle his seat belt, found his own, and peeled rubber the moment he brought the old Chevy to life.

He shot out of the neighborhood like a bat out of hell. No rhyme or reason to where he was going. 

Away. 

Just, away. 

They hit a speed bump on the street leading up to an elementary school a few blocks away from his house and the truck jostled the mangled hand Michael was currently hugging to his chest, moaning as he half-bent over it reflexively. 

“Shit, sorry!” Alex glanced over and saw blood trailing down his left arm in little rivulets but at least it wasn’t gushing anymore. Oh, crap, right, Michael’s hand! “We need to uh, hospital,” he stole another glance at it and winced. “We need to take care of your hand, Guerin.”

“No...” his breath was still coming out in ragged puffs, and he was sweating now. He slouched down in the seat and appeared to be reaching for something on the floor of the cab.

“Whaddya mean, no?! Your hand looks like hamburger helper!”

“No hospitals, Alex.” When he sat back up, as much as he could with one arm to help support him anyway, Alex saw he’d found a water bottle and was currently chugging the thing like he’d just come in from a long run.

Alex blew through a red light as he made his way towards Roswell Community Health. “Don’t be ridiculous, Guerin, of course we’re going to the hospital!”

“Please, Alex.” 

Alex could feel the panic creeping back in. The initial burst of adrenaline which had carried them out to the truck was starting to wear off as the immediate threat receded in the rear view mirror. 

“Come on, man, it’s okay, you’re just in shock is all,” Alex reasoned that he himself couldn’t be in shock because he knew that they had to get to a hospital to get checked out, so of the two of them, he was the one thinking clearly, right?!

“We’re gonna get through this. We’re gonna be okay,” Alex repeated this mantra to himself as he tried to remember if he was supposed to make a right turn here or the next block up. As they passed by the Crashdown, Alex thought he recognized Max Evans walking a wobbly Rosa in through the front door but everything was kind of a blur right now so he couldn’t be sure.

“Alex, no, I can’t,” Michael was trying to sit up higher in his seat but his seat belt must have tightened on him the last time Alex braked to swerve around a corner so he hissed in pain instead when it compressed his ribs. 

“Shit, did he break a rib, too?” Alex worried his bottom lip, torn between keeping his eyes on the road and wanting to assess all of Michael’s injuries himself. “Wait, what do you mean, you can’t? Is it because you don’t have insurance? Because I read somewhere that they have to admit you in the Emergency Room no matter who you are or whether you can pay. I have some money saved up, we can—”

“Alex. Look at me.”

“I can’t, I’m driving.”

“That’s a red light up ahead. Or are you color blind?”

Truth be told, Alex hadn’t really been paying attention to the color of the traffic lights. It wasn’t super late but everyone else seemed to be at home eating dinner or watching tv. _They_ weren’t driving the person they’d just had the most magical time of their life with to the fucking hospital because their homophobic dick of a father bashed their lover’s hand in with a fucking _hammer_ just for being together on his property, or anywhere, probably.

Alex made the brakes whine as he stopped at the red light. His jaw was gonna start aching soon if he kept gritting his teeth. His hands were already protesting the death grip he had on the steering wheel.

“Please?”

Alex inhaled deeply then looked over and promptly felt all the breath inside him whoosh right back out again at the pleading look in Michael’s light brown eyes. 

“I need you to trust me, Alex—”

“Yeah but—”

“—and please take me somewhere else. Anywhere else.”

“But, your hand, you’ve already lost a lot of bl—” wait, why was Alex was arguing with someone who was clearly in shock or already experiencing some kind of PTSD? 

Michael closed his eyes, took a deep breath, which still made kind of a rattle-y sound in his chest, and then re-opened them to gaze more steadily at Alex than he had at any point since this shitshow began tonight.

“The light is green.”

“ _Now_ you want me to drive?”

“I want you to trust me.”

Alex passed through the intersection only to have to stop several hundred feet down the street for the next red light. They were entering the crisscross section of town. The hospital should be only a few streets away now. 

“Just hold on, k? We’re almost— wait, how did you know the light was green? You didn’t even look.”

“If you take me somewhere else, I will tell you anything you want to know.”

Alex’s eyebrows rose of their own accord. “Anything?”

Michael nodded, eyes never leaving his. He reached across his body with his right hand, holding it palm-front in a silent request for contact. 

Alex’s body reacted instinctually, his left hand reaching up to meet Michael’s. A tiny spark of static electricity arced from Michael’s to his own. He startled and pulled his hand away but the small smile on Michael’s beautiful face was so welcoming it made him want to go back for more. He wanted to know who this enigmatic boy was inside and out. Why was he so fascinating?

“The light is green again.” Michael told him before lowering his left hand down between his knees and pouring the rest of the water over it to cleanse the gaping wounds, sucking air in through his teeth. It must sting like a bitch. 

Alex looked to his left and saw that it was indeed green. “You just did it again!” Alex pressed on the gas and the truck rumbled forward, his eyes on the road. “How did you know that? I was looking at you this whole time!”

He could feel the weight of Michael’s gaze on him. It was warm and comforting, which was weird because wasn’t Alex the one who was supposed to be taking care of Michael? Wasn’t he the one who had fucked up? Wasn’t Michael the one who had nothing and yet never complained which made Alex want to give him ALL the things?

Yes. 

Alex looked over to meet those swirling milk chocolate eyes. “I trust you.” 

Michael’s whole face relaxed and his eyes looked glassy in the reflected street light. He closed them for a moment and a tear stained his cheek.

Alex drove right on past the hospital. “I know a place where we’ll be safe for a while. But just so you know, I have a lot of questions.”

He heard a light chuckle from his right.

“And you better deliver, cowboy.”

“Ask and ye shall receive, darlin’.”

~*~


	2. I'll Find Some Peace Tonight

Alex turned into the parking lot of a domed building on the outskirts west of Roswell, closer to the Mescalero reservation than town, and cut the engine in a spot around back that wasn’t visible from the road. This place was near the old Valenti family hunting cabin, actually, but Alex hadn’t been there in years.

“You brought me to the Planetarium?”

“You know of another place that’s less likely for my dad to look for us?” Alex snerked. “He’s strategic, not creative.” He watched the Adam’s apple in Michael’s throat rise and fall.

“You… you think he’s going to come looking for us?”

Alex expelled the air in his lungs out through his nose like an angry bull as he stared out the windshield into the night. He ran a hand through his hair before remembering that it had crusty, dried blood on it. His heart rate spiked. Michael’s blood. His lungs tried to run away from him, his eyes tracking back and forth, seeing nothing. All because Alex had given him a warm place to stay at night and wanted to listen to him talk about entropy and play his guitar for him and—

A whispered “Hey” cupped Alex’s chin and tugged gently. Alex refocused his gaze inside the truck, sniffling as he tried to keep the pressure rising up his throat at bay. His tear ducts were sneaky bastards though and started sliding liquid guilt down his cheeks. He met Michael’s pain-tinged gaze.

“Why don’t you want them to fix your hand? Aren't you in tons of pain?” His voice cracked. “This is all my fault. Why won’t you let me help you? How am I ever going to make this up to yompfh—”

Michael leaned forward and quieted Alex’s mind right out of its death spiral with the softest touch of lips to his own that he had ever felt in his entire life. Even softer than their first kiss had been in the UFO Emporium. Damn, had that only been this afternoon? It felt like years ago. Alex felt like they’d always known each other, even if only on some nebulous cosmic level. He wanted to know him on a terrestrial level. So badly. Which meant breathing, for one. And not flipping out, for another. 

“Thank you,” he said sheepishly when Michael leaned back out of his personal space.

“You’re welcome,” Michael replied quietly. He wasn’t sweating anymore, which was good, but there was dried and drying blood smeared all over the front of his chest and on the thighs of his jeans below where he was cradling his ruined hand.

“Aren’t you cold?” Alex rubbed his hands up and down his own arms as he started looking around for Michael’s bag of clothes to find a jacket or t-shirt, although maybe he should help him clean up first?

“Nah,” Michael gave him a sidelong glance, all charm and those delicious curls, even through all this pain, “I always run hot.”

That made Alex laugh, much to his own horror because this was really not the time! One of his hands flew to his face to cover his mouth, eyes wide with surprise. He spoke through his fingers, “Did you really just—?”

“Try to diffuse a tense situation with inappropriate humor?” Michael asked with a twinkle in his eye even as he sucked in another raggedy breath through the pain. “Now why would _that_ be my coping mechanism, one wonders…”

Alex just shook his head in wonderment as he finally got eyes on Michael’s duffel bag through the window and opened the slider to reach back and yank it inside. The momentary shock of cold air made him appreciate how warm the cab of the truck was now. “Thanks for being my own personal space heater then,” he flirted back as he totally just helped himself to ransacking Michael’s belongings, looking down to try to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks, “I’m feeling much… aha!” He pulled out a dark grey zip hoodie that he would be able to at least drape around Michael’s shoulders and right arm. 

“Although,” he sniffed the air a bit, “I think you need to get the filter replaced or something, it smells weirdly like nail polish remover in here; when was the last time you even ran the heat?” He reached out to turn the heater down but stopped with his fingers a few inches away from the dial. 

The dial that was already in the OFF position. That’s when he remembered the truck ignition was turned off. Had been for the last five minutes. Five minutes in which the air in the cab had gone from cold-to-warm with no help from a combustion engine.

Alex’s hindbrain suddenly kicked into overdrive. He might not be a member of the Einstein club like Liz and Michael, but he was still savvy. Something wasn’t adding up here. 

He furrowed his brow, clutching the hoodie to his chest instead of handing it over, eyes unfocused. “But that’s backwards,” he said more to himself than anything.

“You mean inside out?” Michael leant forward, “No, I think that’s how it’s supposed to be. The seams-on-the-outside thing is a look now, or so Isobel tells me.”

Alex looked up into Michael’s eyes with a wary gaze. “Let me guess, another one of your coping mechanisms is misdirection?”

“Sorry, force of habit,” Michael looked… apologetic. Alex was starting to feel uneasy.

“Michael, what’s going on here?” He swallowed nervously.

“You said you trust me,” Michael replied circuitously.

“I did. I mean, I do. Trust you.”

“I—I can’t thank you enough for that,” Michael’s face softened, “it means everything to me. I’ve never shown anyone this. Never even dreamt I would get the chance. Then I met you.” His eyes had gone glassy again.

Alex’s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly from where they’d gone a bit tense. He reached out to brush his thumb along Michael’s cheek. “I don’t give my trust to just anyone, Guerin. Whatever it is, we can deal with it together.” Michael smiled like he couldn’t believe his luck and Alex mirrored him, happy to be the cause for that hopeful smile. “Show me, please?”

The strange and wonderful boy sitting next to him in the cab of his own truck closed his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath, something he seemed to do often around Alex, like it grounded him or something. He released his breath, looked up shyly at Alex from under his lashes, and asked, “Hold out the hoodie.”

Alex obeyed but couldn’t help snarking, “Are you going to make it dance a jig?”

“Would you like me to?”

“Huh?”

“Drop your hands,” Michael whispered, eyes pleading with Alex to remember his trust.

Alex’s brow furrowed again but he did as he was told.

The hoodie didn’t move.

Silence slipped into the space between them for who knows how long.

Alex finally whispered breathlessly, “You’re magic!”

“Alien, actually,” Michael whispered back.

A giggle suddenly escaped through Alex’s stunned lips. He clapped both hands over his mouth this time, eyes wide with wonder.

“You want to see it dance a jig now, don’t you,” Michael deadpanned.

Alex giggled some more and nodded. Michael rolled his eyes then complied with Alex’s wishes.

~*~


	3. In the Arms of the Angel

Turned out Michael really did run hot. He was keeping the cab warm just by being in an enclosed space. Alex had helped him into the grey zipper hoodie and could feel the heat radiating off his skin like an electric blanket, comforting and quiet. Alex tried to think back to this afternoon and whether or not he had noticed it then but if he had he’d probably just attributed it to being aroused and a natural by-product of the amorous activities in which they had engaged. He blushed just thinking about it and then felt guilty for doing so when he looked down and remembered what he was supposed to be doing. 

Right. Bandages. They needed bandages. Alex forced himself to look for something suitable before his mind got stuck in another horrible Möbius Loop thinking about _why_ he needed bandages. He wrapped his hand up the best he could by sacrificing a white t-shirt from Michael’s duffel bag. 

“My hand looks like it got in a fight with a sausage grinder and lost,” Michael commented in a detached manner as he examined the extent of the damage while Alex wrapped strips of cotton t-shirt around his fingers and tried not to scream his head off at the absolute fucking injustice of it all. Michael’s coping mechanisms were looking more and more practical with every pass of the make-shift bandage around his wrist. Alex had no idea what the fuck he was doing and hoped like mad that he wasn’t going to make anything worse with his shoddy triage job. Maybe aliens had regenerative powers that would kick in at some point?

He had to use his teeth to get the rip in the shirt strips started and for some reason his fingers came away smelling like acetone after touching the skin around Michael’s wounds. “Why does your hand smell like acetone? What’s with this truck and that smell? I didn’t smell it while we were driving.” Alex knew he was ranting in a rambling manner but Michael had said he’d answer any questions he had and this was one of Alex’s coping mechanisms anyway, so he could just deal. “And why’d you have to go and throw yourself in front of me? He had a hammer, Michael! My dad is seriously unhinged, what if he’d gone for your head instead of your hand?” Alex tied little knots at the ends of the cotton strips, head hanging low to hide the fury in his eyes. “Why didn’t you just knock him into next week if you have all these cool alien powers?” he asked rather sullenly.

When Michael didn’t respond immediately, Alex looked up through his lashes (damn, his eyeliner must be shot to absolute hell from all the crying he’d done tonight) to see a twinkle in Michael’s eye that Alex was quickly learning meant he was up to no good. He cut Michael off at the pass before he could open his big sassy mouth. 

“Shut up, Guerin.”

“I didn’t say anything!” His eyes were positively glowing with mischief now.

“If you spring that _With great power comes great responsibility_ bullshit on me I swear I will—”

“You’re cute when you’re playing the puffed up manly man, all splotchy and possessive,” he leant in to gift a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek, “you know that?”

“Damn right I’m possessive!” Alex could only tell he was crying again when his tongue encountered the salt from his tears as he licked his lower lip. His cheeks felt numb. “We only just found each other and I could have lost you tonight and wait, did you just quote Spike at me?” 

“Well, I am a man of many talents, so it’s entirely possible.”

Alex rolled his sore eyes even though it kind of hurt. “Ugh, you’re ridiculous, c’mere.” He sniffled as he tossed the duffel bag over his head and squished it against the door, then scooted backwards until he was resting against it, and made grabby hands at Michael. 

The boy — the _alien_ boy, wtf how incredible was that? — who had already stolen his heart and sometimes his breath, too, twisted around so he could lean back against Alex, cradled in his arms, laying his bandaged hand against his chest, long legs bent and resting against the passenger window. It wasn’t the most comfortable position ever, the steering wheel was kind of digging into Alex’s ribs and he knew his ass was going to fall asleep pretty soon, but if Michael could sleep in his truck on the regular, then Alex could tough it out for as long as they needed to hide out. 

They were silent for so long that Alex thought Michael had drifted off as the rise and fall of their chests in tandem became the only motion, the soft sound of air moving in and out of their lungs and out through their mouths the only sound. Outside the truck could be heard the melodic and relaxing sound of diurnal nature bedding down and nocturnal nature stirring.

“My only thought was of protecting you,” Michael said softly, his voice stirring the currents inside the warm cab. “Suppressing my powers is second nature at this point in my life. If he’d had a gun pointed at you then,” he paused to exhale loudly, “yeah, I would have used my powers to knock him on his douchebag ass, but only to disarm him. I don’t want to hurt anyone, Alex. I just want to keep you safe.”

Alex leant his head forward to press a kiss to the curls caressing his cheeks, lips, and chin.

“Acetone is our version of aspirin. That wasn’t water in the bottle I was drinking earlier. It’s just easier to hide it in plain sight that way. Don’t ask me how we found this out, I really don’t want to think about how I might have gone around as a kid drinking out of random bottles of household cleaning solutions, ick.” Alex felt Michael shudder and he chuckled softly into his curls. He also knew it wasn’t the right time to ask, but maybe later on when this was all over, if Michael gave his trust to Alex in return, Alex would ask who ‘we’ encompassed. He hoped whoever it was lived here in Roswell. He hated the idea of Michael having to walk this world knowing that he came from an entirely different one and that no one here knew who he really was. Until now. At least now he had Alex.

Alex smiled as he rested his right cheek on top of Michael’s head, looking out at the night sky through the windshield. He seemed to be running through the list of questions Alex had lobbed at him in rapid succession earlier.

“Traffic lights?”

Michael chuckled. “Yeah, that was me. I was trying to ease you into my reality, and that was the first thing I could think of. Incremental shifts one half-step at a time until your brain caught up with the discrepancies in the logical order of things.”

Alex nodded, awkward as the motion was with his cheek pressed to the top of Michael’s skull. “Entropy. You’d make an excellent magician. I didn’t start freaking out until I couldn’t explain away how you were making it warmer in the cab _after_ I turned the engine off.”

“Yeah, you can take sleight of hand only so far before you end up messing with the laws of physics.” Michael placed his right hand on top of where Alex was resting both of his on Michael’s stomach. “None of this is your fault, Alex, and before you get all huffy and stubborn on me, I won’t hear it. There’s nothing wrong with you, or us being together. You know it. I know it. It’s his problem if he doesn’t want to acknowledge it, but deep down he knows it, too.”

“I—” Alex had to clear his throat twice to make it past the lump that had rather suddenly formed there. “I know,” he replied softly. “Doesn’t mean I don’t still feel bad that you got hurt protecting me.”

“That’s fair. But what’s done is done, and he won’t ever lay a hand on you again, not if I have anything to say about it.”

The confidence in Michael’s voice made Alex’s insides go all squishy and his head feel tingly. “You’re cute when you get all righteous on my behalf,” he kissed Michael’s temple, “you know that?”

Michael lifted Alex’s right hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles in response.

After they’d been quiet for a time, Alex sighed loudly, “does your radio work?” He wanted to listen to something other than the swirling vortex of thoughts inside his head.

Michael turned it on without moving a muscle. Alex gasped. Guess this whole alien powers thing was going to take some getting used to. He felt as much as heard Michael chuckle. The soft, rolling sound of bluegrass music sidled out of the dashboard into the cab of the truck. Alex smiled down at his cowboy. He knew Michael worked out at Fosters Homestead Ranch after school and on the weekends, but he’d never seen him with a cowboy hat. He deserved to have a really nice one to go with the boots he did have, and a nice big belt buckle. Alex made it his personal goal right then and there to buy Michael a nice, traditional black Stetson cowboy hat as soon as he could manage it.

They listened to bluegrass for a little while and shared a couple of nutritional bars that Michael had stashed away in the glove compartment. They weren’t great but it beat not eating anything until tomorrow. Alex had some actual water in his water bottle and they passed that between them as well. He asked him to change the station again, just to watch the station dial slide around by itself. Oh, he was going to have so much fun asking Michael to go all _Ghost_ on things when they got back on their feet. Until Michael refused to —

“Oooh, stop-stop-stop,” Alex was pulled out of his thoughts by the opening chords of a song he knew by heart. “Sarah McLachlan said ‘it’s a song about trying not to take responsibility for other people’s problems and trying to love yourself at the same time.’” More tears worked their way to the front of his eyes but he blinked them away through sheer force of will. He was tired of crying, he’d done enough of that tonight. “I listened to this song a lot after—after my mom left,” he whispered into Michael’s ear. “I’ve been trying to do that but it’s hard.”

Michael tilted his head to one side so he could look up into Alex’s eyes. “Tell me about her? After the song, I mean.”

Alex smiled and nodded. Michael shifted until he was more comfortable, then asked, “will you sing it for me?”

Alex stroked Michael’s curls and began to sing.

Angel - Sarah McLachlan

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay

There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty  
Oh, and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold, hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold, hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

~*Fin*~


End file.
